Little Zivalah
by Lunate Lover
Summary: A conversation between father and daughter, the decision to join Mossad, my take on this unique family dynamic and how Ziva's need to earn her fathers pride causes her to make an unwise decision. One shot at the moment, maybe more :)


_So this is a little one-shot that came to mind, although I might expand it in the future. I have a few ideas and I would like to explore the relationship between Ziva and Eli a little more – Let me know if you want to read any more on this story line! This is my first time writing for NCIS but I am totally in love with the characters and I hope I do them justice in this story and any others that I might write in the future! Haha, your feedback is always wanted and welcome… Enjoy! _

Ziva David had a good childhood; she was the eldest daughter of the Director of Mossad; this afforded her a reputation that could not be denied, she was not to be messed with. At home she lavished with attention from both Ima and Abba, and was loved by Ari as she loved little Talia. Her younger years were spent play fighting with her friends and training with her brother after school, growing up in Mossad was fun, fast and lethal. Little Ziva had won her first hand to hand combat fight at the age of 8 and had held her fist gun at the tender age of 12.

That's the problem with being a child though; much of the world is hidden from you, you are protected from any real harm. As Ziva, one so blinded by her youthful pride and unwavering loyalty, had to find out the hard way.

_Ziva: Age 15: Tel Aviv_

Ziva walked into the David household laughing, hand in hand with Talia who was chatting animatedly, Ziva hung up their backpacks watching as Tali skipped ahead to the kitchen. She followed close after her little sister hearing her giggles.

"What are you giggling about Tali…?" Ziva trailed off when her eyes landed on her father who had playfully lifted his youngest daughter into his arms. "Abba!" A smile bloomed over Ziva's face as she ran forward to place a kiss on her father's cheek. "When did you get here? Why are you home?"

Eli smiled "So many questions my little Zivalah" he put Tali down and whispered in her ear to go and play, as she scampered away he gestured to the door "Come my child, we have much to discuss…"

Ziva followed him out into the garden with trepidation; she didn't often see her father during the week as he usually arrived home after she had gone to bed. He guided her to a bench under her favourite tree, once they were seated in the shade, away from the relentless sun he sighed, rubbing his hands together.

"The time has come my Ziva…"

Ziva's curiosity had peaked at this, with both confusion and interest she turned to her father, eyebrows knit. "The time has come for what Abba?"

Looking down at his hands Eli continued. "Soon you will no longer be a girl, my little one, it is time that you grow into the woman you must become, yes?"

A woman? Ziva's initial thought was that her father was trying to marry her off, a house, a husband… Children, that was not the life she had planned for herself! "I suppose, if I must Abba…"

Eli chuckled sensing her reluctance "Yes you must, which means you must behave accordingly, starting now. You will not be returning to your studies next term, instead you will start your training."

Training? She could hardly believe it, under 18's were not allowed to join any official training programs "But… But I am not yet 18"

"I know, and you will not be joining Mossad until you are of age. But I see such potential in you Zivalah, there is such fire behind your eyes! I wish for you to start early, so you may become the best…"

Ziva's eyes lit up with these words of pride from her father, did he really think she could be the best? All she had ever wanted to be was like her fearless brother "Like Ari?!"

Eli chuckled at her enthusiasm "Yes, maybe even better… One day" He could see Ziva's mind going a mile a minute.

"What will I be learning?"

Upon seeing her hopeful expression Eli decided to humour her: "You are a good fighter, Yes? But you could be faster. You are a good shot too, but you must learn accuracy, technique, distraction… There is much you must learn, but I have confidence you can achieve these things"

Ziva was beaming, finally she would get the chance to prove her worth to her father, he would finally see that she could be as good as any man. she could be just like Ari, determined to be the best.

Eli watched as Ziva got caught up in her thoughts, they were played out on her face and he could see the awe and excitement in her features. He smiled wistfully, knowing that these were things he would not see much more of, not from his little Zivalah anyway. With this thought he continued: "Now Ziva, you must understand, the life you are choosing… It will not be easy –"

Having already made up her mind Ziva went to argue "I do not care!"

Interrupting her sharply Eli continued in a tone that brooked no argument. "No Ziva, you must listen to me now. Ken?"

Feeling the severity of his words Ziva nodded. "Ken Abba"

After a few moments Eli continued. "It will not be easy, you will feel pain, real pain Ziva. You will lose people, as you know life does not spare us, not even the ones we love. You must learn to put your childish notions to rest and abandon your fears. You will be pushed to the very edge of your existence, and will have to fight your way back alone. I will make no exceptions because you are my daughter, if anything I will expect more of you. This is what I ask of you, and more. This is a hard decision Ziva, but a brave one. If you feel that you can not give me these things then I understand. This is a life you chose for yourself and I wish not to influence you."

They sat in silence for a while, both feeling the oppressive heat and the weight of the decision to come.

With a small, but resolute voice Ziva spoke, looking directly into her father's warm eyes: "I still wish to join Abba, I know it will be hard and I am willing to work for it… It is what I have always wanted; I know I can do it"

_Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave any feedback and let me know if you're interested in this story as I have a few Ideas for it :)_


End file.
